When Dhampir's and Immortals meet in the middle
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: What happens when the courageous, dubious, and literally devastatingly beautiful Rose Hathaway meets with the ever ceasing problems known as Ever Bloom's life? Well this is your chance to see it from my point of view what could happen if the two were to meet and go on a wild adventure. it will be long if i decide to continue, but that depends on reviews. rated T for safty.


**Hey there! This is an experiment, because no one has written a cross over with these books yet, and I hope I can inspire some people to do just that with this story. **

**This is going to take place in both worlds, each from a different point of view (between Ever and Rose) they will be going back and forth a lot within chapters, but for sake of time, I am only going to have them go one at a time right now to develop the scenes first. So a lot of scenes are going to either be repeated in the others point of view or re-stated by the other in some way or another; so both immortal and vampire academy fans can get the most out of it. :) **

**This first one will be very short but it's because I'm not sure if anyone will like it. So, review please! Or I will not continue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else this crazy idea of crossing these two over would've happened in an actual book. **

_Rose's plans_

VA World

Rose's POV

I was just taking a stroll through the court yard, deciding to stop at the bench of a garden that I and Eddie fixed up, and sit for a while and think of what Dimitri said to me before leaving to work this morning.

_I was lurking on the edge of our bed, already feeling a little more then annoyed with how this topic was going over, "You know I could just ask her to let us leave for a bit, she would be fine with it." I was trying to coax him to just let me ask Lissa for a month off as leave of absence._

"_NO Rose, we can't just ask we need to have it planned and get the paper work filled out first." Dimitri was scolding me on my impatience and lack of wanting to play by the rules._

"_Ugh, but that's so boring! I want to go soon, that could take forever!" I was whining now, I knew it got on his nerves but hey, he's the one putting me in the bad mood, so that's what he gets. _

"_Well considering being a dhampir couple with very important positions, it might be forever before we are allowed to leave for a trip like this at all." He peered over at me while buttoning his shirt._

_I gawked at him. "What! Ugghhh if I knew this would take this long, I would've never brought it up in the first place." Irritated enough for the morning, I got off the bed to get some soda from the fridge to wake me up and try to lessen my irritation at this current situation._

"_You're the one who insisted we discuss it and leave as soon as possible." Was his only combat. _

"_Yeah, well that was before I knew how much trouble It would cause." I popped the seal and sipped from it a bit before letting it fizz down some. _

"_Ah, my dear Roza, and here I thought you lived for trouble." He chuckled while he kissed me quickly on the forehead and headed off to his charge, Christian. _

I was thinking we could visit his family again, together this time, and tell them that he is back and that we are finally together again and then maybe have party or something, and he could show me the way around Russia; the way it was originally supposed to be before he got turned. But he insists on playing by the rules and inserting paper work first for our planned trip.

Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Though I'm sure he thinks that plenty of times about me too.

I'm just gazing at the stars of the early morning (late night for humans) sky. When I'm abruptly interrupted by a mischievous looking Abe. "Hello sweetheart, care to inform me of your upcoming travel plans?" he gives me a crooked smile, one I'm famous for myself, and I just glare at him saying "Of course, as soon as I decide whether to request a sound proof room or investigate for spies to make sure you cant get anymore PRIVATE info for yourself." Being annoyed at how he always tends to get a hold of info he isn't supposed to know, or at least not yet.

**So how's that for a kick off? It gets much better I assure you, but the next chapter will be in Ever's world, so be prepared for the off centeredness this is going to take until the merging point happens. **

**Oh and I'm already done reading the VA books and can't wait for Indigo Spell to come out next month! But I'm only on Dark Flame in the Immortal series so everything is based off what I know from there. Oh and it's after Last Sacrifice in VA.**

**So leave reviews and I'll continue forth with my evil schemes! :) **

**Rose, Damen, Ever , and Dimitri are all looking at me like: O.O while I'm laughing maniacally in the back round! XD**


End file.
